1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel rotary head assembly, and in particular to a rotary head assembly that may be employed in a helical drive tape apparatus to provide a self-generated air bearing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic tape recorders incorporating rotary head assemblies have been used extensively, as in videotape recording, for example. In recorders of this type the rotary head assembly scans across the moving tape, i.e., transversely or obliquely. U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,500 illustrates one example of such a video recorder. Conventionally, the magnetic heads are in intimate contact with the moving tape, which results in undue wear of the heads and the tape. Therefore, noncontact transport of the tape relative to the head would be desirable. To achieve noncontact operation, it is known to separate the tape and the head by a film of air that may be created by application of compressed air.
In some magnetic recording systems, such as magnetic disk drives, self-generated air bearing heads are employed, i.e. each head flies relative to the rigid flat rotating disks.
By analogy to rigid disks, it would also be highly advantageous to have a tape recording apparatus, wherein a self-acting air bearing is formed between a rotating head and a moving flexible tape, and wherein the spacing between the head and tape is maintained substantially uniform and very close, thereby realizing high signal density and improved resolution.